


Random Chats I find hilarious between my friend and I

by KPop_Rogue, Th3_We1rd_0n3



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cussing, Guns, Knives, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_We1rd_0n3/pseuds/Th3_We1rd_0n3
Summary: Just a FanFiction with chats I find hilarious between Th3_We1rd_0n3 and I featuring BTS and EXO.





	Random Chats I find hilarious between my friend and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this FanFiction! This was based off of a chat I had with my best friend and Beta Reader, Th3_We1rd_0n3. Kaisoo means Kai and Kyungsoo since i ship those two romantically, they're my Bias and bias wrecker, and because I'm lazy. This is a one shot for now, but if I find another weird chat the two of us have, I'll add it on here. I did the chat of Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Namjoon. W31rd_C4t is Th3_W31rd_0n3.

W31rd_C4t: Oi RM! Why you like English?  
English speaku sucks.  
Namjoon: Because lots of things are in English. Also so I can talk to my American A.R.M.Y. *Winks at fans* *Fans faint* Me: American, Namjoonie? W31rd_C4t: Amarican? Really? Joonie really? Namjoon: Oh. I meant English speaking fans. My bad. *Smiles and rubs the back of his head/neck while showing his illegal dimples* W31rd_C4t: *stuffs face into pillow bc he's to cute* Namjoon and I: *laughs* A moment later, Kaisoo walks in W31rd_C4t: Hmmf! It's not funny they're all to cute it kills me Jongin: Hello Namjoonie-ah! How are you? *Kaisoo understands what happens and laughs with us* W31rd_C4t: Kai oppa! Not you too?! Me: What about Kyungsoo?!?! Namjoon speaking while laughing at Mae: Hello Hyung! As yo-u can see, w-we ar-e lau-ghing at 'Cat'. W31rd_C4t: *pouts* meanies Kyungsoo while laughing: Yes! We can t-ell. After everyone has calmed down, Me: Hey guys! Look! I have a video of what happened! *proceeds to send video to EXO AND BTS* W31rd_C4t: AKASHI-CHI! Me: *Succeeds* W31rd_C4t: YOU SUCK! DO5RI5SU4SRX Namjoon, Kaisoo, and I: *Laughs* W31rd_C4t: MEANIE *pouts even more* Me: Hehe sorry! I'll delete it. W31rd_C4t: Oki good. You are forgiven. Me: Namjoonie and Kaisoo tho.... Namjoon and Kaisoo: *Posts to Social Media* W31rd_C4t: namhoon and kaosoo oppa! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN?! Namjoon: Oi! Don't call me Namhoon! W31rd_C4t: FITE ME Jongin: Oi! Don't call me Kao! That's Tao's name but with a K instead of a T! W31rd_C4t: RUZ3S6E SOREY AUTO CORRECT *SORRY Namjoon: Ehh.... I'm too lazy to fite you. Besides, if I do, I could just ban you from any concerts. Kai: Uh huh. Sure....... W31rd_C4t: huh?! Namjoonie oppa don't be so mean! IT WAS Kyungsoo: *Walks over to Kai* She probably didn't mean it, honey. Kai: Okay, fine. I'll believe you Mae. But only because Kyungsoo said so. Namjoon: I can 'Cat'. ~~ *Grins like the devil* W31rd_C4t: *pouts* That you Kyungsoo oppa! (Ignores Joonie) Kyungsoo: it's fine 'Cat'. Besides, the video is already up and many fans are jealous and laughing at you! W31rd_C4t: AGGHHHHHHH Namjoon: Hehe 'Cat'. W31rd_C4t: *10 Angry face Emojis* Me: *Laughs* Karaoke anyone? *everyone raises their hands* W31rd_C4t: fuck you, all of you. You're mean *pouts in corner* All of us: *Turns to 'Cat' * *Grins like devils* Hehehehehehe.... W31rd_C4t: I have a loaded bb gun you know *proceeds to do karaoke singing Monster* Me: And we have a teleporter who can get a real gun or steal yours 'Cat' , and Kyungsoo who can manipulate the earth and is very protective of us. W31rd_C4t: I have a real gun too and a minute *knife Me: *laughs* Of course you have a minute! Ofc my phone hates me! W31rd_C4t: Whatever im going to sleep bai! Everyone: Bai 'Cat'! Me: Kyungsoo, would you kill the person who hurt any of us, even killed it was a fellow friend? Kyungsoo: Well, if it was a fellow friend, they're gonna be trapped in my dome. Otherwise, yes. I would kill anyone who hurts you four or EXO/BTS. Everyone in the room besides Kyungsoo: Awww! Thanks Kyungsoo! We love you too! Kai: *Starts a group hug* Me: Wait! We're missing someone! *Walks up to 'Cat''s room and wakes her up* WAKE THE FUCK UP 'Cat' W31rd_C4t: *Growls* Me: *Drags 'Cat' to the group* W31rd_C4t: IM TIRED LET ME SLEEP Aghhh fine. All of us: *Hugs each other*


End file.
